


Lemony Yellow

by neosaiyanangel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Antagonism, Come Inflation, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha were, unfortunately, like magnets. Horny, spiteful magnets.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Lemony Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



It was just the two of them.

Kouga and Inuyasha, supposed rivals for Kagome's interest. Always arguing, never getting along. Like street dogs fighting for scraps.

Anyone with a good sense of smell would know better.

It was a _need_. They _needed_ each other in a way that neither understood. Something drew them together, like magnets. Horny, spiteful magnets.

A veneer of shame coated their get-togethers. The times they snuck away from their camps to fuck each other were as frustrating as they were pleasureable.

And added frustration to Inuyasha was that he was _always_ the bottom.

"Hnnn!" Inuyasha gasped as Kouga overenthusiastically pushed hard into him. He growled, "You fleabag! Watch—huh!—what you're doing!"

"Hah!" That only seemed to encourage the wolf as his pace plunging in and out of Inuyasha's tight asshole sped up. "A mutt like you can't handle me on full blast. I'm barely even going!"

"Nnnnnngh..." Inuyasha pounded against the ground as hard as Kouga was pounding into him. The dirt was caking under his long fingernails, the grit digging in deep.

This was part of why he hated being the bottom!

"Any friggin' chance I can be—ah!—on top next time?" he managed to irritably grumble through his pleasure.

"Maybe when I feel like I don't want to actually _get_ something out of this." Inuyasha could _feel_ his vicious smile as he said, "With a cock like yours, the only person you could fuck right is _yourself_!"

Inuyasha snarled and began getting up. "Why you—hnnn!"

He was cut off by Kouga roughly grabbing his hair and pulling as if Inuyasha were a horse, then pushing himself into Inuyasha as far as he could. "Ah ah ah! We aren't done yet! Save that for _after_ the fun."

Inuyasha was trying to protest, but the feeling of Kouga's warm, hard cock inside of him was distracting him too much. God, why did it feel so good...?

Several hard thrusts left Inuyasha again splayed out in the dirt, this time some drool dripping form his mouth and soaking into the ground below. Inuyasha couldn't think anymore. All he could focus on was the white-hot pleasure coursing through him as Kouga pushed in and out, harder and harder...

His climax took him by surprise. He was suddenly gasping, spittle flying, as come gushed out from his cock. Thick streams of it coated both Inuyasha's belly and the ground. Then, after a climax that lasted almost a minute, he began to relax into his release.

Then he gasped as Kouga shoved hard into him.

"I ain't done yet! You should know by now that it doesn't stop until I'm done."

Inuyasha tried to protest, but he couldn't manage even a squeak as Kouga began going as hard and fast as Inuyasha had ever seen him. It hurt and felt good at the same time.

After a couple of minutes, Kouga gasped and finally began to come. His come filled Inuyasha up. More, and more, and _more_. Inuyasha's gut stretched as the come gushed into him like an uncontrollable river. It was to the point that Inuyasha wasn't sure he could put his pants back on.

Kouga's hips finally stopped thrusting into Inuyasha. He let go of Inuyasha's hair while simultaneously pulling out of the half-demon. An annoying, cocky smile greeted Inuyasha as he managed to look up at Kouga.

"Bastard! Dropping me like that?! What the hell!"

"We're finished, aren't we? We fucked, we came, we go." Kouga was adjusting his furs to cover his wet, come-covered cock. "Unless you need some help, Princess?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha got himself up to a sitting position. Come was leaking out of him slowly, covering everything around him with the sticky wetness.

"See ya, mutt!" Before Inuyasha could hurl an insult his way, Kouga zipped straight through the bamboo shoots that were surrounding the grove they had found.


End file.
